exteria_multiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Yggdra
Yggdra is a Plane of the Exteria Multiverse. It takes the shape of several Subplanes, each with their own rules, but all of them overseen by a powerful council of elemental Great Spirits. Its Territory Lord is Origin. General Morphology Magic Magic in Yggdra is tied to the use of the eight main Elements as well as non-elemental powers tied to Greater Spirits, and is quite common. Technology Technology level in Yggdra varies from region to region, but usually reaches at least steampunk level, or even a futuristic level, in some regions of each world. Feldrant Geography The region of Superia above the surface, inhabited by humans, was composed of the watery Cyandina, the holy land of Askaluna, the windy peaks of Yutia and the snowy Celsian region; the region of Inferia where Chimeras were caged was composed of the isolated peaks of Voltia, the fiery lands of Ifreeti, the gloomy Shadtown, and the isolated Gnomand, each centered around the palace of Lysander Lysandria. Eventually however, the two regions returned to their original shape - the merged world of Feldrant. Politics Superia is ruled by the powerful and influential Urielle Themia maintaining a religious equilibrium, while warlord Lysander rules over Inferia. The pair, distrustful of each other, were eventually brought back together by Oriana Lysandria. Cindrion Geography Cindrion is a small plane constituted of four main territories : the northern student city of Celseria, the western holy lands of Belteria, and the constantly warring lands of the southern ritualistic Hashep and eastern technologically developed Florenzacia. '''The main territory is surrounded by many islands, among which the magically isolated holy land of '''Archadia and the corrupted hellish Asphodel. Politics While Florenzacia and Hashep wage wars over territory and past griefs, the entire territory is dominated by the Church which is itself directed by Mariya Cypr and encourages the worship of First Messiah Emmanuah. Derris Geography The Capital-City of Derris gives its name to the world's main continent, quite egotistically. An extremely varying continent, Derris holds high mountains and bright, lush forest areas in its western area, dominated by the Pharos Cardinalis Iupiteris; harsh deserts in the southernmost part, under the Pharos Cardinalis Martis; devastated Eredim ruins in the east, surrounding the Pharos Cardinalis Mercuris; and salted steppes in the north, under the Pharos Cardinalis Veneris. The entire planet is surrounded by a massive, mechanical ring-like structure, the Kharlan Ring. Magic Magic in Derris is called Khemia, and is associated with the four primal elements: Earth, Fire, Water and Wind. Khemia is performed by using a Transmutation Circle that allows to modify the physical properties of a chosen elements. Transmutation Circles can be combined, but a single person can only usually manipulate a single Element, needing several people to perform multi-elemental Khemia. The union of all elements is called Solar Khemia, and can warp reality according to the users' whims, and is usually the prerogative of the divine. Khemia is used by stimulating the world's Anima production using the Kharlan Ring as a giant Transmutation Circle, and as such controlling the Ring means controlling Khemia. The only exception is Blood Khemia - the art of using one's own blood to perform forbidden transmutation, such as physical modifications, mutations, as well as cursed weapon creation, in an effective blend of Khemia and Necromancy. Races There are many races in Yggdra, a few of them more common than others. Bestians Bestians are especially present in Cindrion, although it could be argued that Feldrant's Chimeras are a variant of Bestians as well. Katz, a mystical race of humanoid cats, are said to descend from Bestians as well. Chimeras Chimeras are mostly present in Feldrant and appear as terrifying monsters, although such a thing is far from the truth; they are in fact a civilized society, albeit a harsh and militaristic one. Elves Elves - with purple skin and blue hair - are a predominant race in Derris, and are called "the race of Air" due to their natural affinity with Air and Wind Khemia. They are mystical, whimsical, and free-spirited. Eredim Eredim, also called Nobles, are the precursor race of Derris, and come from the moving planetary ring of Kharlan. They are the inventors of Khemia, despite being specifically tied to Water Khemia. Ersatz Ersatz are a race of Homunculus-type Construct created from mud, blood and earth, to act as servants for Eredim and humans. Some of them seldom develop a sense of self and sentience. They are able to perform powerful Transmutation Artes, and have a natural affinity for Earth Khemia. Humans Humans are, like often, the dominant race in Yggdra's planes. Yggdra's humans possess mid-high magical potential. Malakh Malakhim are present in Cindrion as well, even more so after being expelled from their artificial heaven when the First Purification Ceremony was undone. Trivia * Yggdra's world reflects the universe of the Tales of series. Category:Plane Category:Yggdra